brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
List of Set References 3000 - 3999
3000 * 3000 Trike Buggy * 3001 Propeller Buggy * 3003 Bike Blaster * 3005 Piston Car * 3008 Snowman * 3009 Christmas Tree * 3012 Space Hover * 3013 Space Jet * 3014 Space Diver * 3015 Space Police Car * 3016 Ninja Blaster * 3017 Mini River Ninja * 3018 Mini Siege-Cart Ninja * 3019 Gray Ninja * 3020 Raft of Johnse * 3021 King Pharaoh the Third * 3022 Plane of Hurrykain * 3023 Slyboot Car * 3024 Building Table * 3025 Limited Edition Silver Brick Bucket * 3026 Limited Edition Silver Brick Tub * 3027 Limited Edition Silver FreeStyle Bucket * 3028 Limited Edition Silver Freestyle Tub * 3029 Limited Edition DUPLO Silver Bucket * 3030 DUPLO 25th Anniversary Tub * 3032 Special Value Bucket * 3033 Special Value Tub * 3034 Limited Edition Silver FreeStyle Bucket * 3036 Bulk Bucket * 3037 DUPLO Strata * 3038 Super Challenge * 3039 Adventurers Plane * 3040 Challenger Set 200 * 3041 Large Bucket * 3042 Fun in Air * 3047 Halloween Bucket * 3048 DUPLO Bucket * 3049 DUPLO Bucket * 3050 Shanghai Surprise * 3051 Blaze Attack * 3052 Ninja's Fire Fortress * 3053 Emperor's Stronghold * 3054 Motorcycle * 3055 Adventurers Car * 3056 Go-Kart * 3057 Create 'N' Race * 3058 Busy City * 3059 Mars Mission * 3061 City Park Café * 3063 Plane * 3065 Olivia's Treehouse * 3066 Cosmos Glider * 3067 Test Shuttle * 3068 Radar Buggy * 3069 Cosmic Wing * 3070 Mosquito * 3071 Light Flyer * 3072 Mega Tack * 3073 Booster * 3074 Red Ninja's Dragon Glider * 3075 Ninja Master's Boat * 3076 White Ninja's Attack Cart * 3077 Ninja Shogun's Small Fort * 3078 Kelloggs Promotional Set: Car * 3079 Kelloggs Promotional Set: Duck * 3080 Kelloggs Promotional Set: Plane * 3081 Promotional Set: Helicopter * 3083 Flying Action * 3085 Race Action * 3087 The Circus Princess * 3088 Growing Garden * 3089 Adventure Trip * 3090 Forest Picnic * 3091 Big Gas Truck * 3092 Friendly Farm * 3093 Fun Playground * 3093 The Race to Build It Board Game * 3095 Wildlife Park * 3099 Storage Chest 3100 * 3101 Ladies' Cocktail Dress * 3102 Leisure Wear for Christian * 3103 Christian in Blue Blazer * 3104 Caroline in Red Dress * 3105 Emma in Flower Dress * 3106 Marie in Rainbow Skirt * 3107 Andrea in Sun Dress * 3108 Birthday Accessories * 3110 Four Animal Friends * 3112 Baby's Nursery * 3114 My Place * 3115 Kitchen * 3116 Cool Ice Cream Cafe * 3117 Flashy Pool * 3118 Fun Fashion Boutique * 3119 Sunshine Home * 3120 Additional Room * 3121 Summer Day Out * 3122 1-2-3 Marie * 3123 Emmas Chill-Out Kitchen * 3124 Indie's Stable * 3125 Preschool Playtable * 3130 Thomas in Stroller * 3132 Emma in Spring Dress * 3133 Andrea Doll * 3134 Marie Doll * 3135 Olivia in Flower Pants * 3136 Christian in Blue Jeans * 3137 Mens' Casual Wear * 3138 Ladies' Fashion Wear * 3139 Girls' Wild Windbreaker * 3140 Dancing Circle Dress * 3141 Baby Wear * 3142 Marie in her Studio * 3143 Camping Trip * 3144 Horse Stable * 3146 Shopping Accessories * 3148 Carla's Winter Camp * 3149 Happy Home * 3150 Puppy Playground * 3151 Emma on the Move * 3152 Playroom for the Baby Thomas * 3155 Olivia in Smooth Dress * 3156 Hot Wear for Woman * 3157 Cool Wear for Girls * 3158 Christian in Tough Wear * 3159 Celebration * 3160 Play Plane * 3161 Soft Stacking Hen * 3162 Take Along Friend * 3162 Knights Kingdom Sports Bag * 3169 Crib and Mirror Adventure * 3170 Light and Sound Stacker * 3172 Soft Frog Rattle * 3173 Caterpillar Teether * 3177 Small Car * 3178 Seaplane * 3179 Repair Truck * 3180 Octan Tanker * 3181 Airplane * 3182 Airport * 3193 Fashion Designer Kit * 3194 Clikits Bracelet Heart * 3195 Daisy Bracelet * 3196 Star Bracelet * 3197 Aircraft 3200 * 3200 Beauty Studio * 3201 Living Room * 3202 Laundry Room * 3203 Dressing Table * 3204 Auntie Jane and Cousin Sophie * 3205 Andrea's Picnic Lunch * 3206 Emma Making Lunch * 3210 Party Dress and Accessories * 3219 Mini TIE Fighter * 3220 Christian with Gifts * 3221 LEGO Truck * 3222 Helicopter with Limo * 3223 Orange Fish * 3225 Classic Train * 3226 Cars and Planes * 3233 Freestyle Contraption * 3234 Fantasy Boat * 3259 Shooter and Disk * 3262 City Eraser Set, Bricks * 3263 Goozle * 3264 Tez * 3265 Wazo * 3266 Tubes * 3267 Brick Runner * 3271 Bob's Workshop * 3272 Scoop on the Road * 3287 Takutanuva * 3288 Packer * 3289 Muck & Roley in the Sunflower Factory * 3290 The Big Family House * 3292 Dizzy's Bridge Set * 3293 Benny's Dig Set * 3294 Muck's Recycling Set * 3295 Roley's Road Set * 3296 Travis and the Mobile Caravan * 3297 Scoop and Lofty at the Building Yard * 3298 Lift and Load Sumsy * 3299 Scrambler and Dizzy at Bob's Workshop 3300 * 3300 Harold the Helicopter * 3301 Cargo-Loading Cranky * 3302 Field Bases * 3303 Goals and Linesmen * 3306 Goalkeepers * 3308 Side Stand * 3309 Head Stand * 3310 Press Box * 3311 Television Tower * 3312 Paramedic Unit * 3313 Lighting Towers * 3314 Police Unit * 3315 Olivia's House * 3316 Friends Advent Calendar * 3317 German National Player * 3318 English Footballer * 3325 Intelli-Train Gift Set * 3326 Intelli-Train Cargo * 3327 Intelli-Train Station * 3330 Play Pak * 3331 Play Pak * 3332 Play Pak * 3333 Play Pak * 3334 Intelli-Train Tunnel * 3335 Intelli-Train Starter Set * 3336 Green Tub * 3340 Star Wars * 3341 Star Wars 2 * 3342 Star Wars 3 * 3343 Star Wars 4 * 3344 Ninja 1 * 3345 Black Ninja and 2 Robbers * 3346 Green Ninja & Samurai Lord * 3347 Rock Raiders * 3348 One Minifig Pack - Rock Raiders * 3349 Rock Raiders * 3350 Three Minifigure Pack - City 1 * 3351 Three Minifigure Pack - City 2 * 3352 Salty the Dockyard Diesel * 3353 Spencer and Sir Topham Hatt * 3354 Gordon's Express * 3367 Space Shuttle * 3368 Rocket Station * 3371 Music Extras * 3381 Lord Sam Sinister * 3382 Jing Lee the Wanderer * 3383 Chef * 3386 Pepper Roni * 3387 Brickster * 3388 Snap Lockitt * 3389 Skateboarder * 3390 Streetball Player * 3391 Dash 3400 * 3401 Shoot 'n' Score * 3402 Grandstand * 3403 Grandstand with Scoreboard * 3404 Black Team Bus * 3405 Blue Team Bus * 3406 Americas Team Transport * 3407 Red Team Transport * 3408 Super Sports Coverage * 3409 Championship Challenge * 3410 Field Expansion Set * 3411 Team Transport * 3412 Point Shooting * 3413 Goal Keeper * 3414 Precision Shooting * 3416 Women's Soccer Team * 3418 Point Shooting * 3419 Precision Shooting * 3420 Championship Challenge II * 3420 Championship Challenge II - FC Bayern Promo Edition * 3420 Championship Challenge II - L'Equipe de France Promo Edition * 3420 Championship Challenge II - Sports Edition * 3421 3 vs. 3 Shootout * 3422 Shoot 'N Save * 3422 Shoot 'N Save (FC Bayern Promo Edition) * 3423 Freekick Frenzy * 3424 Target Practice * 3425 Grand Championship Cup * 3425 Grand Championship Cup - U.S. Men's Team Cup Edition * 3425 Grand Championship Cup (Undetermined Version) * 3426 Adidas Team Transport * 3427 NBA Slam Dunk * 3428 One vs One Action * 3429 Ultimate Defense * 3430 NBA Spin and Shoot * 3431 Street Ball 2 vs 2 * 3432 NBA Challenge * 3433 Ultimate NBA Arena * 3438 McDonald's Restaurant * 3439 Spy Runner * 3440 NBA Jam Session * 3442 LEGOLAND California Truck * 3443 LEGO Mosaic * 3450 Statue of Liberty Sculpture * 3451 Sopwith Camel * 3453 2x2 Black Bricks * 3457 2x2 Red Bricks * 3458 2x4 Black Bricks * 3459 2x4 Light Grey Bricks * 3460 2x4 White Bricks * 3461 2x4 Green Bricks * 3463 2x8 Black Bricks * 3464 2x8 Light Grey Bricks * 3465 2x8 White Bricks * 3466 2x8 Green Bricks * 3467 2x8 Red Bricks * 3468 1x4 Black Bricks * 3471 1x4 Green Bricks * 3476 1x6 Green Bricks * 3477 1x6 Red Bricks * 3481 1x8 Green Bricks 3500 * 3500 Kobe Bryant * 3501 Jet-Car * 3502 Bi-Wing * 3503 Mini-Sonic * 3504 Hook-Truck * 3505 Aeroplane * 3506 Motorbike * 3509 Brickbuster Super Truck * 3510 Polybag * 3511 Funny Crocodile * 3512 Funny Giraffe * 3513 Funny Lion * 3514 Rhino and Lion * 3515 African Adventures * 3517 Blue Deer * 3518 Yellow Duck * 3519 Green Parrot * 3520 Forklift * 3521 Racer * 3529 Pau Gasol * 3530 Tony Parker * 3531 Tri-bike * 3532 Jet-Ski * 3533 Znap Set * 3535 Skateboard Street Park * 3536 Snowboard Big Air Comp * 3537 Skateboard Vert Park Challenge * 3538 Snowboard Boarder Cross Race * 3540 Puck Passer * 3541 Slap Shot * 3542 Flip Shot * 3543 Slammer Goalie * 3544 Game Set * 3545 Puck Feeder * 3548 Slam Dunk Trainer * 3549 Practice Shooting * 3550 Jump and Shoot * 3551 Dino-Jet * 3552 Hover-Sub with Motor * 3554 Helicopter * 3555 Jeep * 3557 Blue Player and Goal * 3558 Red Player and Goal * 3559 Red and Blue Player * 3560 NBA Collectors #1 * 3561 NBA Collectors #2 * 3562 NBA Collectors #3 * 3563 NBA Collectors #4 * 3564 NBA Collectors #5 * 3565 NBA Collectors * 3566 NBA Collectors * 3567 NBA Collectors * 3568 Soccer Target Practice * 3569 Grand Soccer Stadium * 3570 Street Soccer * 3571 Blackmobile * 3573 Superstar Figure * 3578 NHL Championship Challenge * 3579 NHL Street Hockey * 3584 Rapid Return * 3585 Snowboard Super Pipe * 3586 Stunt Plane * 3587 Mini Dozer * 3588 Heavy Truck * 3589 Chopper * 3590 Drill * 3591 Heli-Transport * 3594 Bob's Workshop * 3595 Scoop at Bobland Bay * 3596 Muck Can Do It * 3597 Lofty and Dizzy Hard At Work * 3598 XXL 2000 Tube * 3599 XXL 250 Canister 3600 * 3600 Build Your Own House * 3601 Elton Elephant * 3602 Bianca Lamb and Stroller * 3603 Boris Bulldog and Mailbox * 3604 Marc Monkey and Wheelbarrow * 3605 Ricky Raccoon and His Scooter * 3605 Birthday Party * 3606 Tow Service * 3607 Police Action * 3608 Playground * 3609 Beach House * 3610 Campsite * 3611 Road Worker Truck * 3612 Wildlife Animals * 3613 Fire Rescue * 3614 Racing * 3615 Percy Pig's Wheelbarrow / 3615 Theatre Stories * 3616 On the Move Police Station * 3617 On the Move Hospital * 3618 Family Farm * 3619 Traffic City * 3620 Playhouse * 3621 Polar Animals * 3622 Rowboat * 3623 Beauty Salon * 3624 Flower Car * 3625 Airplane * 3626 Roger Raccoon's Sports Car * 3627 Bonnie Rabbit's Flower Truck * 3628 Perry Panda & Chester Chimp * 3629 Barney Bear * 3630 Albert Albatross and His Sports Airplane * 3631 Orchestra * 3633 Motor Boat * 3634 Charlie Crow's Carry-All * 3635 Bonnie Bunny's Camper * 3636 Lucy Lamb's Bedroom * 3637 Gertrude Goat's Painter's Truck * 3638 Buster Bulldog's Fire Engine * 3639 Inspector Dogge and Kalle Crocodile * 3641 Camper * 3642 Fire Engine * 3643 Police Van * 3644 Mayor's Car * 3645 Classroom * 3646 Catherine Cat's Kitchen * 3647 School Room * 3648 Police Chase * 3650 Stack 'n' Learn First Rollabout * 3651 Stack 'n' Learn Friends * 3652 Lady Bird Collection * 3654 Country Cottage * 3655 Fire Action * 3656 Police Action * 3657 Fire Fighters (Deluxe) * 3658 Helicopter Pursuit * 3659 Play Ground * 3660 Fisherman's Cottage * 3661 Bank & Money Transfer * 3662 Double Decker Bus * 3663 Merry-Go-Round * 3664 Police Station * 3665 Ice Cream Shoppe * 3666 Service Station * 3667 Bakery Shoppe * 3668 Merry-Go-Round * 3669 Fire & Police Station * 3670 Service Station * 3671 Airport * 3672 Hotel Restaurant * 3673 Paddle Steamer * 3674 Bonnie Bunny's New House * 3675 General Store * 3676 Fun Park * 3677 Red Cargo Train * 3678 The Fabuland House * 3679 Mill with Shop * 3680 Camping Caravan * 3681 Amusement Park * 3682 Fire Station * 3683 Amusement Park * 3691 Electric, Motor 4.5V Housing * 3696 Tow-Me Truck * 3697 Fearless Fire Fighter * 3698 Friendly Police Car * 3699 Happy Constructor 3700 * 3700 Emergency Vehicles Set * 3701 Fisherman Cornelius Cat * 3703 Peter Pig the Cook * 3704 Marjorie Mouse * 3706 Elmer Elephant * 3707 Clover Cow * 3708 Rufus Rabbit * 3709 Henry Horse * 3710 Peter Panda Takes a Bath * 3711 Pierre Pig and His Tuba * 3712 Robby Rabbit and His Accordian * 3713 Gabriel the Monkey and His Drum Set * 3714 Brickyard with Oscar Orangutan * 3715 Flower Stand * 3716 Small Office * 3717 Mouse Fishing at Dock * 3718 Small Café * 3719 Bus Stop * 3721 Clive Crocodile on Skateboard * 3722 Treasure Tomb * 3723 LEGO Minifigure * 3724 LEGO Dragon * 3729 2x4 Dark Grey Bricks * 3731 Pumpkin Pack * 3739 Blacksmith Shop * 3740 Small Locomotive * 3741 Large Locomotive * 3742 Tender * 3743 Locomotive Blue Bricks * 3744 Locomotive Green Bricks * 3745 Locomotive Black Bricks * 3746 Locomotive Brown Bricks * 3747 Locomotive Dark Grey Bricks * 3748 Light Unit for Train * 3750 Life on Mars Accessories * 3751 1x2 Brown Bricks * 3752 1x6 Brown Bricks * 3753 2x2 Brown Bricks * 3754 2x4 Brown Bricks * 3762 Bucket * 3774 Bridge * 3775 Switching Tracks * 3781 Maximillian Mouse * 3782 Patrick Parrot * 3784 Hugo Hog * 3786 Buzzy Bulldog * 3787 Hannah Hippopotamus * 3788 Paulette Poodle In Her Living Room * 3789 Inspector Dogge with His Police Motorcycle * 3791 William Walrus with 3-Wheeled Cart * 3792 Bedroom * 3793 Buzzy Bulldog's Mailbox * 3794 Police Motorcycle * 3795 Catherine Cat in her Kitchen * 3796 Small Bakery * 3797 Fire Chief * 3798 Hannah Hippopotamus Goes Picnicing 3800 * 3800 Ultimate Builders Set * 3801 Ultimate Accessory Set * 3803 RIS 1.5 Upgrade Kit * 3804 Robotics Invention System 2.0 * 3804 Yoda Pen * 3805 Robotics Invention System Upgrade Kit * 3805 Darth Vader Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * 3806 Gigamesh G60 * 3807 Snaptrax S45 * 3808 Shadowstrike S70 * 3809 Technojaw T55 * 3815 Heroic Heroes * 3816 Glove World * 3817 Police Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * 3819 Knights' Kingdom Key Chain with Bead Elements * 3825 The Krusty Krab * 3826 Build-A-Bob * 3827 Adventures in Bikini Bottom * 3828 Air Temple * 3829 Fire Nation Ship * 3830 Bikini Bottom Express * 3831 Rocket Ride * 3832 The Emergency Room * 3833 Krusty Krab Adventures * 3834 Good Neighbors at Bikini Bottom * 3835 Robo Champ * 3836 Magikus * 3837 Monster 4 * 3838 Lava Dragon * 3839 Race 3000 * 3840 Pirate Code * 3841 Minotaurus * 3842 Lunar Command * 3843 Ramses Pyramid * 3844 Creationary * 3845 Shave A Sheep * 3846 UFO Attack * 3847 Magma Monster * 3848 Pirate Plank * 3849 Orient Bazaar * 3850 Meteor Strike * 3851 Atlantis Treasure * 3852 Sunblock * 3853 Banana Balance * 3854 Frog Rush * 3855 Ramses Return * 3856 NINJAGO Temple * 3857 Draida Bay * 3858 Waldurk Forest * 3859 Caverns of Nathuz * 3860 Castle Fortaan * 3861 LEGO Champion * 3862 Harry Potter Hogwarts * 3863 Kokoriko * 3864 Mini-Taurus * 3865 CITY Alarm * 3866 The Battle of Hoth * 3867 Maya Mystica * 3868 Phineas and Ferb * 3870 Exo-Force Polybag * 3871 Exo-Force Polybag * 3872 Robo Chopper * 3874 Ilrion * 3885 Mini Jet Fighter * 3886 Green Exo Fighter * 3888 Three Eights 3900 * 3900 Bracelet * 3901 Jack Stone Video * 3913 Darth Vader Key Chain * 3914 Luke Skywalker Key Chain * 3915 Race Car Driver Key Chain * 3916 Rock Raider Key Chain * 3917 Red Brick Key Chain * 3918 Coast Guard Girl Key Chain * 3920 The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * 3922 Darth Maul Key Chain * 3923 King Leo Key Chain * 3924 Director Key Chain * 3925 Brickster Key Chain * 3926 Life on Mars Martian Key Chain * 3928 Astrobot Sandy * 3929 Astrobot Biff * 3930 Stephanie's Outdoor Bakery * 3931 Emma's Splash Pool * 3932 Andrea's Stage * 3933 Olivia's Invention Workshop * 3934 Mia's Puppy House * 3935 Stephanie’s Pet Patrol * 3936 Emma's Fashion Design Studio * 3937 Speedboat * 3938 Bunny House * 3939 Music * 3942 Heartlake Dog Show * 3945 Drome Racer Key Chain * 3946 Footballer Key Chain * 3947 Yoda Key Chain * 3948 Stormtrooper Key Chain * 3950 Insectoid Key Chain * 3951 Insectoid Queen Key Chain * 3953 Santa Key Chain * 3960 Professor Key Chain * 3961 Johnny Thunder Key Chain * 3962 Chief Key Chain * 3965 Lion Brick Key Chain * 3974 Cowboy Key Chain * 3975 Spyrius Key Chain * 3977 LEGOLAND Ambassador Key Chain * 3978 Magic Wizard Key Chain * 3981 Police Officer Key Chain * 3983 Captain Roger Key Chain Category:3000 sets Category:Set lists